In most households, the bedroom closets are provided with a horizontal rod from which clothing is suspended by use of hangers. Access to the clothing on such a rod is usually not difficult if the closet door extends the full width of the closet, particularly if only a few hangers are used. When, however, the door is narrower than the closet and when it is desired to place large amounts of clothing on the rod, certain difficulties are experienced. One of the major difficulties encountered is that it is difficult to see the clothing clearly, even when the closet is provided with an interior light. Colors are very difficult to observe accurately where there is no light. Where the door is very small, there are dark areas. Also, the fact that a person is standing in the doorway and shutting off light from the exterior accentuates the problem. In other words, in almost every arrangement of closets, not only is it difficult to see the colors of the clothing clearly, but it is difficult to obtain access to a particular piece of clothing, either because it is located to one side, or because the clothing is tightly packed on the rod. Removing one particular piece of clothing disarrays other pieces of clothing and pulls them from their hangers. It has been suggested that a clothing rack on wheels be used that could be rolled outside of the closet where the light and access are better; such a wheeled rack is not practical in a closet because, as is usually the case, the floor of the closet is fully occupied with shoes and the like. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a clothing rack that permits the entire body of clothing in a closet to be moved exterior of the closet on occasion.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a clothing rack, particularly for use with a closet which is considerably wider than the access door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a clothing rack which permits observation of the clothing in natural light, despite darkness or artificial light in a closet.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a clothing rack which permits the clothing to be carried outside of the closet, despite the presence of shoes and the like on the closet floor.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a clothing rack which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a clothing rack of the articulated type which can readily be applied to existing closets.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.